


Looking down

by GotNoJamsz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bit of an argument, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Husband Lee Seokmin, Marriage, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Oblivious, Protective Lee Seokmin | DK, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love, husband and wife, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoJamsz/pseuds/GotNoJamsz
Summary: "I don't want to spend the money you worked so hard for. You should do something with that yourself." He flicks your forehead. You whine and cover your forehead, looking at him with a scowl. Seokmin rolls his eyes.A story in which you do nothing else but stay at home, make food for you husband, clean the house and sometimes visit your parents-in-law who by the way hate your guts.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Looking down

You prepared dinner for your husband and yourself. He is still at work. That’s what you think at least. It is around 11PM already, he was supposed to be home 3 hours ago. You only messaged him once, which was 2 hours ago. He didn't reply, so you didn't try to message him again or call him. 

You were at his parents' house earlier. They hated your guts, but pretended to love you so you could do things for them. Things such as cleaning up, making food and more. Your mother-in-law said you should prepare dinner together, so you both started. Just then she came up with something she had to do. So the woman left you to prepare dinner on your own. You were mad and also sad, but couldn't say anything about it. She was your mother-in-law after all. 

If Seokmin was with you he probably would get mad at his mother, knowing she did it on purpose. You always told him to not do that, because they would end up fighting and you didn't want to be the reason a mother and son would have a bad relationship. 

After you made their dinner you went home and prepared dinner for Seokmin, knowing he would be hungry after coming back from work. But he still hasn't returned. You ended up waiting in the living room and fell asleep eventually. 

You get woken up by a hand shaking you lightly. Your eyes flutter open and you look at Seokmin who has a soft smile on his face.   
"Hi baby."  
"Hey." You mumble. Seokmin leans in and leaves a quick kiss on you forehead. 

"Why did you sleep here?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows, lying down next to you and pulling you in his arms with his chest against your back.   
"I was waiting for you and ended up falling asleep here."   
"I am so sorry. I had to stay longer to finish writing a contract. Then I went out to get a drink with a few friends. And my phone was dead so I couldn't let you know. Sorry, baby." He mumbles against you ear, pressing soft kisses on your neck.   
"It's okay." 

"How was your day?" He asks.   
"I visited your parents today."  
"Why?"  
"It has been a long time since I last went to their place."  
"My mom didn't try anything, did she?"  
"N-No." 

You curse in your head for sounding so uncertain. Seokmin probably understood you lied to him.   
"What did she do?" He sounded irritated all of a sudden. You close your eyes and try to steady your voice.   
"We just sat and talked, while drinking coffee."  
"That's nice. Tell me what really happened now." You gulp.   
"N-Nothing happened. Are you hungry? Let me warm the food up." You get out of his hold and stand up.

Without waiting for a reply you walk out of the living room and enter the kitchen. You turn the stove on to warm the food up. 

You could hear Seokmin walking into the kitchen as well.   
"You are running away. What happened?" Seokmin asks, his hands grabbing your shoulders and turning you around. You gulp and look around.   
"Nothing happened. Don't worry about it. It is not that big of a deal."  
"So something DID happen?" You sigh and nod.   
"Tell me."  
"No. It is not that big of a problem."  
"I still want to know it." 

"I just cleaned up the house and made dinner for them. I was just being nice." You say.   
"You did this without them ordering you to do it?" He asks, tilting your chin to look at your face closely. You nod. Seokmin squints his eyes. He looks down at your hands and sees you fiddling your shirt with your fingers, something you always do when you are lying.   
"You are lying. They made you do it, didn't they?" You nod again. 

Seokmin sighs loudly.   
"You shouldn't have gone. Why did you even go?"  
"I haven't seen them in a long time. Even if they treat me like that, they are still your parents. It won't stop me from visiting them from time to time." Seokmin’s face softens.   
"I'm sorry for them baby." He mumbles, pulling you in a hug. You smile.   
"I told you already. Don't worry about it."  
"How could I not worry? I know how my parents are. Especially my mother." He says holding you tighter. 

"I don't mind it." You mumble and pull back from the hug. You turn around and turn the stove off, grabbing two plates, where you put the food on. Seokmin grabs the plates and puts those on the table. You both sit at the seats and start eating. 

After dinner you cleaned the kitchen up. Seokmin helped you like always, even though you told him he should rest.   
"I will rest after we are done cleaning here."  
"You probably had a tiring day at work already. Just go." Seokmin ignores you, drying the dishes which you washed. He puts those back in their places. After you two are done you walk into the living room and lie down on the couch. You snuggle against Seokmin as he turns the television on and stops at a news channel after changing the channel a few times. 

"I'm thinking about applying for a job." You mumble.   
"Why?"  
"It is getting boring to stay home the whole day. And I miss you during the day." Seokmin hums and kisses your head.   
"Why don't you go out? Go shopping, eat stuff outside, enjoy your day that way. We have money. You can buy everything you want."

"I don't want to spend the money you worked so hard for. You should do something with that yourself." He flicks your forehead. You whine and cover your forehead, looking at him with a scowl. Seokmin rolls his eyes.   
"Idiot, there is nothing like your money or my money. We are married. My money is yours. Do what you want with it. I work for the both of us." He says. Your heart melts at the nice words of your husband.  
"But still, it-"  
"No but. My money is yours. Do what you want with it. You can buy the world with it. I don't care what you do with it. Tell you what, go to the mall tomorrow and have a shopping spree. I'll leave my creditcard at home. Go and buy a lot of nice things for yourself."  
"I don't want to." You whine, pouting at him and looking with big eyes. Seokmin sighs, a small smile on his lips. 

"Y/n, I swear ever since we married I didn't even see you once do something for yourself. You are always at home, cleaning the house and making breakfast and dinner for me. And when you go outside it is always to visit my parents and do their house cleaning and make them dinner. If you love me, go to the mall tomorrow and have a day where you only think about yourself. Go to the hairdresser, make an appointment for a manicure and pedicure, I don't know, just enjoy your day." He says, caressing your cheeks. You close your eyes, nodding and enjoying the closeness. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too baby." You smile at the nickname and his kind words and wraps your arms around him, nuzzling your nose in his sweater.   
"Should we go out Saturday? To a nice restaurant?" Seokmin asks.   
"Sure. But I will choose the place, you always pick out weird places with food I never hear of." He chuckles.   
"Okay baby. Anything for you." You could feel his lips on your hair. You close your eyes and enjoy the moment with your husband for the rest of the night. 

The next day you wanted to wake up early to prepare breakfast. You wanted to be awake first so you could bring breakfast to bed for Seokmin, but your husband beats you to it when he walks into the bedroom right while you were changing into some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. 

"You weren't supposed to be awake. I was going to surprise you. Go back to bed." He says when he sees you. You laugh and do as he says, sitting on the bed with your back against the headboard. He places the tray with food on your lap. 

"Did you eat?" You ask. He shakes his head, so you pat on the empty place beside you. He sits next to you and when you start eating, he doesn't join. So you hold a piece of bread with omelette in front of his mouth. He smiles and opens his mouth so you can feed him. 

You two eat slowly in silence.   
"So, you're going out today right?"  
"I guess. I don't really want to go though."  
"Well, I don't care. You're going. I already made an appointment for a massage today." He says.   
"Seriously? Why?"  
"So you could start your day relaxed. Your appointment is at 12PM. At xxx."   
"Seokmin." You whine. Your husband smiles and stands up.   
"I have to go now. Have fun today. And remember, only think about yourself today and enjoy your time. Bye baby." He says, kissing your forehead. You smile at the small gesture.   
"Bye. I love you. Thank you."  
"I love you too." And with that Seokmin leaves the room. After eating you clean up and get ready for the day.

The day went really good. You were really relaxed and happy. After the massage you made an appointment for a pedicure and manicure. You even went to the hairdresser to cut the dead ends of your hair. Then you were shopping in the big mall 30 minutes away from your house. Seokmin called during his break to make sure you were out of the house. You two talked, while he was eating and you were looking around small shops. Seokmin told you he needed new pants, so you bought a few of them for him, with his confirmation on which kind and color you should get him. 

It was 6PM, when you finally arrived home. You get confused when you smelt something delicious. You take your shoes off, put all the shopping bags on the ground and walk into the kitchen where the smell is coming from. 

You see the table full of food. Candles and rose petals decorated the table. The room is empty though, there is no sight of Seokmin. 

"Seokmin?"  
"Yes baby?" You turn around when you hear his voice coming from behind you. His eyes twinkle and his beautiful pink lips are stretched into a smile. He is still wearing his suit, what makes him look more handsome than ever. His hair is pushed back.

"What is this all about?" You ask.   
"I just wanted to spoil you. Don't you like it? I can get something else if you want."   
"I love it. But I'm just... I don't know. Surprised... Weren't you supposed to be at work until 8?"  
"I asked them if I could leave early to prepare this for you." He says. You smile and walk to him, wrapping your arms around him and hiding your face on his covered chest when you feel tears threatening to come out of your eyes.   
"Thank you. I love it." Your voice cracked a bit and Seokmin immediately pushed you a bit back to look at your face.   
"Why are you crying?" He asks, laughing softly. You sniff and he wipes your tears off.   
"Because I am really happy." He pulls you in a hug again cooing at you cuteness. 

But after a few minutes he lets you go and walks to the table. Pushing a chair back and looking at you knowingly. You smile and stand in front of the chair. Seokmin pushes it forward while you sit. Then he circles around the table and takes a seat on the opposite side of you.   
"Let's eat."

You two spend half an hour talking and eating the food. Then you were sent to the bedroom so you could change into pajamas, while Seokmin cleaned up. You protested against it, wanting to help him so it would be done faster, but Seokmin threatened to throw your new clothes away if you didn't do what he told you to do. 

So you changed into your pajamas and washed your face. You also brushed your teeth, put your hair in a messy bun and then walked back downstairs, where you sit on the couch, waiting for Seokmin. He walks in a few minutes later and sits next to you. 

Seokmin wants you to tell him about your day. So for a change it was you who told about her day instead of Seokmin. Seokmin listens to you with all his attention. His soft eyes watch your excited face when you tell him about a cute dress you got. He is happier when you are like this. He will do anything to see you smile like that and to see those the sparkling eyes of yours. His smile widens when you laugh after telling him about something funny that happened in the hair salon. The outside of your eyes crinkle, your eyes almost close because of that. Your teeth are shown and you try so hard to stop laughing. 

"You're so beautiful." You fall silent after hearing his voice, looking at Seokmin with a frown.   
"Wh-Where did that come from?" You ask, getting flustered at the sudden comment. Your cheeks get warmer and you could feel your ears heating up slowly too.   
"What? You are always beautiful. I just wanted to remind you." You look away shyly. Even though you are married for a year, the man still manages to make you shy and flustered in an instant. 

You ask about Seokmin’s day to calm yourself down. He told you about the fight he got into with his manager, because he wanted to go home earlier so he could surprise you. His manager didn't want to let him go, because they had to prepare for a contract the new Chinese marketing team had to sign. 

"You should've stayed at work. What if you get into problems now and lose your job? This is your dream job. You can't just risk it for someone like me. I would've prepared dinner for us." Seokmin frowns.   
"Someone like you? What are you trying to say with that? You are my wife, I would risk my everything just for you, you know that." He says, sounding offended.   
"Your job is still important Seokmin."   
"Can you stop bringing yourself down like this? You are more important than a stupid little job."  
"No, I'm not." You mumble, looking down at your hands.   
"Yes, you are. I'd do anything for you. I love you more than anything in this world. You should know that." He says. 

"I-I'm sorry." You whimper softly, feeling like you are on the edge of crying. You lean against Seokmin, burying your head in the crook of his neck. Seokmin’s hand moves up to your head, caressing it and playing with your hair softly. You take deep breaths in and out so you wouldn't break apart and cry. 

You pull back and look at Seokmin. He looks down at you and you move your face towards his, leaving soft kisses on his lips, cheeks and jaw.   
"I love you. I'm sorry for upsetting you." You say.  
"You don't need to apologize baby. I love you too. Please don't think so low of yourself. It breaks me when you bring yourself down like that. I love you and I want you to be happy." He says. He kisses your lips shortly. 

"Should we watch a movie?" You nod and Seokmin grabs the remote and turns the television on. You lie down on the couch and Seokmin follows you, lying behind you, pressing your back against his chest. Your legs get tangled and his arms circle around you. The hand holding the remote puts it away after he starts a movie. 

You two end up falling asleep an hour later on the couch, bodies surrounded with the warmth of each other, while the movie is still playing softly at the background.


End file.
